


First Impressions

by Dragon_Lord



Series: High School AU [3]
Category: Zoo (TV)
Genre: F/M, High School AU, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Lord/pseuds/Dragon_Lord
Summary: It was fitting that the first time Mitch met Jamie, he was just trying to study and she wouldn't be ignored. He should've known that it would set the standard for their entire friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I still don't own Zoo or its characters.

_November – Freshman Year_

Two and a half months into high school and Mitch was rapidly learning that the library was the only place where he could get any peace and quiet. It wasn’t fancy—there was mold growing in more than a few books and the fluorescent lights flickered. Hell, the librarian herself wasn’t the nicest, communicating with him almost solely through glares. But she shushed anyone else who was being too rowdy and for that, Mitch was grateful.

He lightly tapped his pencil against the edge of the textbook in front of him as he scanned the chapter. It contained nothing he didn’t already know, years ago, but he had a quiz in half an hour so he figured he might as well refresh his memory.

The calm bubble of solitude he’d carefully constructed around himself burst in a second when a foreign backpack thudded onto the table, making him jump, and someone sat across from him. Resisting the urge to snap at whoever it was, Mitch looked up at what turned out to be a harried-looking girl staring straight at him, all wide blue eyes and red curls.

“I need your help,” she said, somewhat dramatically, in his opinion. Something about her was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t figure out where he’d seen her before.

“Uh,” said Mitch, stupidly, before shaking his head clear and adjusting his glasses. “Sorry, do I know you?”

She leaned two freckled arms on the tabletop. “Kinda—we’ve got Science together. Mr. Hardin’s class?”

That explained it. He remembered her distinctly now, sitting two rows ahead of him and to the right. A memory came to him in a whiz of clarity: the very first day of class, she’d bumped into him on her way into the room and smiled apologetically before taking a seat. He’d been stunned for a second at how pretty her smile was.

“I’m Jamie Campbell,” she continued while he suddenly found himself growing embarrassed for no reason. “I’m failing.”

He took the hand she offered, small and warm against his. “Mitch Morgan, I’m… passing?”

It came out as a question and she smirked in amusement. “Yeah, I know, genius. I need you to tutor me.”

“I don’t really do that kind of thing…” he trailed off awkwardly and looked back down at his book, hoping she’d take the hint and leave. But she was having none of it. Frowning, lowering her head to try to meet his eyes again.

“Come on, please? You’re my only hope!”

He sighed, glanced down at his R2-D2 shirt that she must’ve noticed, back up at her. “Are you really trying to appeal to me using Star Wars references?”

Jamie grinned hopefully. “Is it working?”

It was, not that Mitch was going to admit it to her. But as much as the joke worked, it was her eyes that made him reconsider. Her wide, blue eyes that shone with desperation. The intensity of her gaze caused him to falter, give a feeble shrug. She plowed on.

“I won’t be difficult, I promise! It’s not like I’m stupid or anything, it’s just that my brain doesn’t work that way. I’m better in other classes, like English.”

English, huh? That was something. Mitch looked at her contemplatively.

“Okay, let’s say that I agree—” Jamie looked ready to celebrate, but Mitch waved her back down impatiently and continued. “Hypothetically! Let’s say I agree to tutor you. What would I get in return?”

Her shoulders slumped immediately as a weary expression crossed her face. “You’re not asking me out, are you?”

“No! No,” he assured her, eyes wide. “Just—listen. I’ve got an essay due in a week that’s supposed to be about the major themes of _Hamlet_ , but honestly, I have no idea what I’m writing.”

Jamie perked up with an almost adorable excitement. “Oh, that’s easy! There’s betrayal, madness, suicide, deception—”

A loud shushing echoed from the front desk, cuing Jamie to duck down with a blush. Mitch chuckled.

“So you can help me then?” he asked.

She merely nodded, evidently not willing to further risk the wrath of the librarian, and Mitch took a second more to consider. Things weren’t looking so good for him in English. He was a straightforward person, and being asked to analyze all kinds of allegories and themes and motifs was driving him nuts.

He smiled at her, nodded. “Okay, I’ll do it.”

“Thank you!” Jamie lit up with a brilliant smile. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Mitch rolled his eyes. “You don’t have to thank me, just make sure I don’t fail English.”

He slid his textbook forward until it was halfway between them and pointed at the paragraph he’d been skimming minutes before.

“Okay, so today’s quiz is on the differences between physical and chemical changes, which is actually pretty easy…”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one's super short, but I'm thinking of starting a sort of vignette series - glimpses into the high school universe. College remains to be busy though, so be patient with me.  
> Please review and let me know how I did!


End file.
